She Had The World
by TheJoker'sGotMyHeart
Summary: She started out as a spark that lit a match into a world of chaos. Only this time, He wasn't the one who was smiling. Joker/OC Sequel to What Doesn't Kill You. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I'm Back! With the sequel to my story, What Doesn't Kill You. I Hope you all really enjoy this story, and as always, reviews make me super happy. And they help me to update faster. This chapter is going to start strange, and it begins a few months after The Joker got locked up. Eeview and Please enjoy(:_

_Disclaimer: Only Own the Plot and Annabelle(:_

_

* * *

_

I don't love you I'm just passing the time  
You could love me if I knew how to lie  
But who could love me?  
I am out of my mind  
Throwing a line out to sea  
To see if I can catch a dream

_- She Had The World, Panic At The Disco_

Loud sounds fill my head, the low bass vibrating every inch of my body. The bright lights flash, the wafting smell of alcohol fills my nose, and I clutch the glass tighter in my right hand. So tight, the glass could shatter beneath my touch.

For the briefest of seconds, I break down, ready to crumble at a moments notice, the memories of months past flooding through me like a monsoon.

The cool liquid in the glass slides down my throat; all memories erased. A smile places itself on my lips.

The third shot of tequila is gone, and I slam it onto the bar loudly before swaying off to the dance floor.

I don't know the song, and I don't care. I just lose myself in the swaying of my hips, and the thrumming of the beat of the DJ. My clothes stick to my sweating body, the tight skimpy dress practically glued to my dancing form. The long flowing blonde hair that I had once had, now cut just above my shoulders, and it was straightened as flat as could be, but it stuck against my face almost uncomfortably. But I don't care.

I've been here for hours, and it feels like the night is just starting. The club is filled to the brim, and everywhere I turn, I see a man staring at me with hungry eyes. I give a flirtatious smile, bat my eyelashes, and move my hips faster to the beat. Its always like this. Every night, every guy, it always ends the same.

But this endless cycle is always enough for me.

The room starts to spin slightly, but that doesn't stop me. Through the throng of people, a man emerges. Short blonde hair, piercing blue eyes, and a body to die for. He smiles deviously as he struts over, circling me once before placing his hands on my hips from behind.

We dance like nobody's watching, and if people had been paying attention, I'm sure I would have regretted it in the morning. I always told myself that. But I never did.

A few more hours, and a couple drinks later, I find myself stumbling across a darkened sidewalk, the blonde man next to me being my only form of support. I don't know where we're going, but I don't care.

Anything to take away the pain.

I smile drunkenly up at him, and he leans down over me, my lips parting before ours meet. I grab a hold of his neck, holding him in place as we deepen the kiss. My knees go weak as my back presses against the cold brick of the building, but the kiss never separates.

Wrapping my arms around his neck even more, he lifts me onto him, my legs straddling his torso. His lips travel down my neck and I close my eyes panting. His lips linger at the base of my neck as his right hand travels out to open the door beside us. Moments later, he walks us into the building and once inside, our lips meet once again.

We're on the bed now, my back against the sheets and his form looming over me. Everything's spinning, but its better than nothing. Suddenly, he stops and pulls away. Looking down at me with a smile on his face.

" Want to try something?" He asks, and I feel like it's the first time I've heard him speak, and maybe it was. I nodded eagerly in response.

He's off me in a flash, and scurrying to the cabinet on the other side of the room. I look down at my barely clothed form, the small dress now strewn about the floor, my heels somewhere lost on the stairs.

When he returns, he's holding something in his hands, and it takes me a moment to realize what it is. There's a small white bag of powder, and with it, two syringes. I tilt my head as I stare at him.

He places the objects onto the bed before sliding on himself. There's a glass of liquid on the end table, and a large tourniquet type thing beside it. He catches my gaze and opens his mouth to speak.

" Its fun, makes the experience ten times better. Trust me."

I don't. But why not try it. If it kills me, I guess I had it coming.

I hold my arm out patiently, watching his eyes gleam as he reaches over to the table with the bag. For a moment, his back hides everything he's doing, but he returns with a syringe full of liquid. The band in his hands.

Wrapping it around my upper arm tightly, he moves his arm down further, readying me for the injection.

His eyes find mine once more, and a smile happily. The needle hovers over my skin for a second before plunging in, the contents filling my veins. At first, I feel nothing. But then it hits me.

Suddenly, everything's given a euphoric glow. I'm floating into the air, everything at peace. Laying onto my back, I close my eyes in content, that seeping feeling of dread leaving my body, being taken over by a whole new feeling.

I open my eyes to see the same man as before hovering over me, his lips trailing along my skin leaving a fire in its wake, but the burning is sensual. Its everything I want all the time.

And its something I won't give up, even if it kills me.

* * *

The baby blue sky, the budding flowers, the bubbling brook. I've been here before.

I kick my feet out idly, swinging back and worth on the wooden swing set the only one in this vast field of green.

The blue jays fly by, their song filling the air and I lay my head back to feel the warmth of the sun wash over me.

A laughter pierces the air, but the sound is tranquil, peaceful, happy. My head turns to the lively willow, its draping leaves dancing in the wind. The branches seem to blow open into an arch, revealing a figure hidden in the shadows. I continue to swing, my white dress billowing around me in the breeze.

Soon, the figure emerges, and the man is illuminated by the sun.

His dirty blonde hair hangs in little ringlets around his beautiful face. Those big chocolate brown eyes full of excitement. That ever present smile reaches across his face, and the scars are for once free of their gruesome red paint.

His white button down shirt is flowing in the breeze as he places his hands into the pockets of his worn jeans. His eyes are glued on me the entire time.

He walks up in front of the swing, laughing happily at my childlike behavior. The swing comes to a stop and I seem to float over to him, only standing a few feet away. His lips curl into a smile as he looks down at me lovingly.

" How did you find me here?" I ask softly, reaching my hand out to place against his chest, fearing its all a dream.

" If I was blind I'd see you." He muses, reaching out a hand to pin back a loose strand of hair, and he stares at it for a long time.

" You cut your hair." He whispers, noting my cut hair and twirling it within his fingers. I play with the collar of his shirt as I speak.

" I was going for an Upper East side Jenny sort of look. Hope I got it right." I said, making light of the situation. The humor masks my trembling voice slightly, but he can see the tears forming in my eyes.

The smile he once had disappears as he pulls me against his chest.

" Stay with me." I whisper into his shirt, my tears staining the fabric.

" Forever. That's the whole point. I'll never leave. Not even if you kill me." His body was close, but the voice seemed far away, lost in the sudden clap of thunder that rolled in. Everything around us darkened, and a bright flash jolted through the field as the rain began pouring.

I opened my eyes to see he had disappeared, leaving me alone, again.

I jolt awake, my breathing heavy and sweat dewed up on the back of my neck. Looking around, all I see is blackness, but as my eyes adjust to the light, I catch a glimpse of the sleeping figure at my side. Then I look down at myself, and all the events of the previous night flash through my mind.

Disgusted, I jump from the bed, gathering my strewn clothes from the floor and pulling them up and over my body. Silently, I sneak out the bedroom door to retrieve the shoes. that's when the headache makes itself known throughout my entire body.

I cringe as the pain sets in, but I trudge on, opening the front door and exiting out onto the street. The sun is almost up in the sky, and it blinds me, worsening the ache in my head.

Through squinted eyes, I look around trying to pinpoint my location. There are large building everywhere, and Gotham City Bank across the street. Not too far from Wayne Towers.

My feet move without my head telling them to, and I guess at a time like this, that's a good time. They just didn't move fast enough.

Running and loud noises fill my ears as the flashes begin, and I'm caught up in a frenzy of photographers. Even now, almost months after the incident, they never left my trail. But if I were them, I guess I wouldn't either. I also seemed to hold the juicy stories, not that I liked it one bit.

The swarming crowd of people dazed me slightly, and I just stood utterly confused, and looking like a complete idiot. More flashes erupted before a sleek black limousine drove up and pulled me inside.

After catching my breath, I caught sight of a very annoyed Bruce Wayne.

One glance his way, and I was silent, covering up the puncture on my arm. Gulping audibly, I spoke.

" Hey. How are you." I said sheepishly, rubbing my temples but putting on my best smile. He huffed loudly, pinching the bridge of his nose. Then, he spoke.

"I'm all right. I think I'm better than you right now. I heard about this. People are talking. People are even talking to me. You're in all the papers Annabelle." He finished, leaning against the opposite door of the Limo. His eyes held dark circles beneath them.

Silence enveloped the vehicle as I searched through my mind for an answer.

" Bruce, I-I'm sorry." I stuttered, hoping to be forgiven. His eyes never met mine. With a sigh, he spoke.

" Sorry's not good enough anymore." The limo stopped and the door opened. I watched Bruce as I was slightly pulled out of the car, facing the sight of Wayne Manor. The door then closed and the limo sped off, leaving me alone in the world, a familiar place for me.

* * *

_That was the first introductory chapter of my latest story. Review please, and i'll update faster. Thank you and Goodnight(:_

_Adieu.  
__TheJoker'sGotMyHeart_


	2. Funhouse

_A/N: Sorry for such a long wait. Shool has been totally SUCKISH this year, and it was just my birthday so things have been hectic. Im also sorry this is such a short chapter. Believe me, more will be coming soon and i thank you all for the wonderful reviews. PLEASE keep them coming(: Not much Mr. J this chapter, but he'll be in more often soon. I just couldn't all of a sudden have him show up. So cliche lol anyway please enjoy and review(:_

_Usual Disclaimer(:_

* * *

_This used to be a funhouse.  
But now its full of evil clows.  
Its time to start the countdown.  
Im gonne burn it down, down, down.  
Im gonna burn it down.  
-Pink, Funhouse_

I waited and watched as the sleek black limo disappeared over the horizon and as the tears spilled down my cheeks leaving black stains in there wake, I began the walk up to the house. After only a few moments, the ache in my feet increased ten fold, as did the pain in my head, and I slipped my heels off, walking the rest of the way barefoot. And as it always did these days, time never was nice to me. It felt like ages before I reached the door.

Time. It's a fragile thing if you think about it. Always moving forward, easily altered. And sometime, somewhere, everyone's runs out.

The door was large, almost twice the size of me, and as I pushed it open, light illuminated the previously dark foyer. My feet made a soft pattering on the marble floor as I raced up the staircase, running as fast as I could. Running from the sadness. Running from the grief. Running from the world.

I reached my room soon, and I threw myself into t bed as soon as the door closed. The dark red and black comforter engulfed me as I snuggled deep within the covers and just let myself cry. This was a ritual I had taken upon myself to do. And I told myself that tomorrow id stop. Always tomorrow. And when tomorrow came, that same promise was made. I'd get stronger, I'd repair myself, but for right now, I could be broken. Everyone's allowed to be broken sometime. I had so many things tying me to that sad pathetic person I had tried so desperately not to be by moving to Gotham. But I guess that's because deep down, that's all I ever was, all I ever could be.

So I cried. I cried until I couldn't cry anymore. My headache only got worse, but I stayed hidden beneath the covers, hoping to escape the world around. Eventually, my eyelids grew heavy, and my mind began to wander, but only to dreams I didn't want to see.

__________________________________

They tossed me back into my cell, muttering insults my way. Of course I heard them, but none of them stopped my laughter. After all, in a situation such as this, how could I not?

I was in Arkham. Again. Not only that, but the one person who had begun to earn my trust, and maybe something more, got me locked up! It wasn't even dear old batsy that got to do the honors. I wonder if he even knew she'd done it.

Though I'm almost positive _noone _knows who that call was from. And I can guarantee the little bitch hasn't told a soul. Not even her precious Bruce Wayne. Even thinking about that sad excuse for a man makes my stomach churn. But no matter, I'll be out soon enough. Ready to reinforce my reign as Clown Prince. Ready to burn this city to ashes. And this time, there'll be _hell _to pay.

Oh yes. I believe in revenge. And my dear Annabelle, Karmas a _bitch._

I sauntered over to the small cot in the corner, sitting down onto it and sliding back against the wall. With my head rested on the cool cement, I let my eyelids shut, falling victim to dreams full of chaos and mayhem.

__________________________________

" Are you sure you're not being too hard on the girl, sir." His old weathered voice spoke. Bruce stopped his pacing for a moment, pinching the bridge of his nose in agitation and continued.

" I- I don't know Alfred. But I feel like everything I say, everything I do, everything _she's _done has been for nothing. She got so far! She changed her life around. And then _he _comes into the picture and ruins her. He gets himself carted off to Arkham and she becomes a wreck. I just, I don't see what she could have seen in him!" He fumes.

The old butler purses his lips, readying to speak.

" Master Wayne, are you sure this doesn't have anything to do with a bit of jealousy-" Bruce's head snaps up but Alfred pays no mind. " Of course sir, the way she's been acting is intolerable. But that can't be the reason for all your frustration."

The bright lights of the bat cave show every emotion crossing Bruce's face, and the old butler stands their with a smug smile on his face as he witnesses it. He's a wise old man of course.

" How could she turnout like this, all because of him? Why did she let him in? Why not me?" Bruce's voice was laden with sadness as he slipped into the chair in front of the large computer. Alfred sighs as he moves toward the man he considers his son and places a hand on his shoulder.

" You couldn't have expected her to be waiting in the wings Bruce. You were in love with Rachel. Everyone could see it, so of course she didn't get her hopes up. She was walking on thin ice ever since she was a child. No-one knew what she had been going through. You still don't know what it feels like to have the burden of someone's death on your shoulders. The Joker did. That's why, and I'm sorry about the entirety of the situation, but if you just give r some time-"

" Its been two months! How can she not have recovered yet. For so long she acted as though he were dead! And then right after, she started partying again. I just don't understand. And I've had it. I feel like I'm lettering her down. I get upset because I' supposed to protect her. I'm her best friend, I should have saved her before this whole ordeal even started." He was out of breath by the end of his sentence, and his face fell into his hands.

" Bruce, that's how life works. Its not fun, its not fair, it just is."

______________________________

A loud buzzing filled my ears and I jumped with a start. The screen on my phone was a bright blue and indicated I had a text message. With a sigh, I plopped back down onto the bed and slid my phone open. Opening the message, I read.

' I'm sorry. Want to talk? First Hill Playground. I really am Sorry B.' - Bruce

It took me a moment to understand the message written on my screen, and I was hesitant at first to accept it. Getting up, I noticed the darkened sky and felt the pull to hit the clubs. Lose my sense of feeling and just exist. The want to be just another face in the crowd, a nobody. I quickly changed out of the dress, not even bothering to shower, and changed into a pair of black skinny jeans and red halter top. Sliding my phone into my back pocket, I trekked downstairs.

My car was parked in the driveway, and as I got in, I was still undecided in what I was doing. I could talk to Bruce, patch things up, go back to the way things used to be. But I knew to achieve that, I'd have to come to terms with everything id tried so hard to forget. Hiding was easy, and I wasn't in the mood for something hard. Not anymore.

But as I shifted my car into drive, something kept me from talking the usual route to downtown Gotham. I wasn't sure what it was, but maybe it'd be something good. Maybe I did care, deep down. Maybe I wanted a new life, a better life. Maybe I wanted to repair myself.

Or maybe this is all just pretend.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed it, and more is soon to come. Reviews are amazing so keep them coming and the chapters WILL get better i promise!!!!!!!!!! Thank you and have a great dayyyy(:_

_Adieu.  
TheJoker'sGotMyHeart_


	3. Landslide of Change

__

A/N: Oh My God!!!!!!! I'm so sorry i haven't updated for soooooooo long! But i'm back!!!(: Well. This chapter is not particularly long. But its very important(: So i hope it makes up for my absence. If you all really wanted to know. I am taken AP classes this year and because of them my grades fell DRAMATICALLY lol so iv been working my but off forever trying to raise them. Luckily, i made honor roll!!!(: Yay anyway. Now that i have developed a very nice work ethic, i can manage my time much more wisely and am ready to wrote! Woohoo! Please enjoy this chapter and review!!!!

Thanks to Sunny btw for your review. I know im super suckish with the whole grammar thing and the switching tenses, and i think i did a better job in this chapter. At least i hope i did. And i hope you continue reading and reviewing, as with the rest of all you out there(:

Disclaimer: If i owned Batman, i'd be the happiest girl around(:

* * *

_Well, I've been afraid of changing'  
Cause I've built my life around you  
But time makes you bolder  
Even children get older and I'm getting older too_

_- Landslide_

The car sat idle for a few minutes before I finally turned the key, shutting the engine off. And even after that, I never made a move to exit. The entrance to the park was a few feet away, and inside, I was sure Bruce was waiting.

With an exaggerated sigh, I slowly slipped off my seat belt and stepped out of the car. The cool air fanned across my face soothingly as I made my cautious steps to the entrance. My insides were all twisted up, a feeling of nausea creeping it's way into my stomach out of nervousness. I didn't know what to do. I wanted to stop, to run back to my car and leave. Because I knew I couldn't do this. I wasn't strong enough.

But I also knew I had no choice.

With every ounce of will power I had left, I pushed myself into the park, looking around for the figure of my best friend. Over near the swings, a silhouette became apparent. With quiet steps, I walked over, careful to keep quiet as I did so. Though as always, Bruce knew I was there. Turning around, he smiled at me, pulling me tightly against him in a hug.

" You came." He whispered into my hair, and I let out a breathy laugh. " Of course I did Bruce, you're my best friend." I said as I pulled away, stuffing my hands into the pockets of my dreams. It was quiet for a moment before Bruce's expression changed. He looked almost distraught, unsure.

" Annabelle-"

" No Bruce. Please don't apologize. I've had it coming for months now. I'm being irresponsible and all that blah blah blah." I stopped with a chuckle, looking up to see a similar smile on my best friend's face. " … and I think, maybe, its time for me to change. After all, that is what I came to Gotham to do.. Right? I guess what I'm trying to say is this: I'm so sorry about these last months, about everything. You're my best friend and I've been pushing you away… I-I don't want to do that anymore."

Tears sprang up into my eyes as my emotions ran wild. I guess deep down, I did want to change, or at least make my best friend happy. And maybe by doing this, I'd find the inner peace I had been looking for all along.

Bruce's hand came out to meet mine as he wiped a stray tear from my eyes.

" I don't want to change who you are, Annabelle." His voice was soft and comforting. I liked it.

" I don't want to be this person anymore. But I'm afraid its too late." More tears flowed as I said those last words, and his face came closer, his vanilla scented breath blowing across my face.

" It's never too late."

His lips were centimeters from mine before I closed the distance, pressing my lips against his. The collision was shocking at first, to both him and myself, but we both instantly began working together. And the way our lips meshed felt comfortable. Familiar. Like this moment had always been sure to happen, and now that it had, everything was complete.

For a moment, I got lost in our embrace, like I always had with _him._ The thought sent shivers down my spine. Before long, the kiss broke apart, our breaths coming in short bursts.

" That was.. Different." I said laughing, and Bruce joined in, clasping hands with mine and walking us throughout the park.

" I love you, B."

" Love you too Bruce."

That moment felt perfect, felt like It was meant to be. And I almost wished it could have lasted forever. But this is Gotham City we're talking about, not wonderland. The air got thick, and both Bruce and could feel it. Not even super hero's can have fairytale moments.

" Hold on." Bruce said, his face twisting into a serious mask, holding out his arm to stop me.

He stepped forward, pushing past bushes before disappearing into the darkness. And I couldn't possibly stay. Even if it was what he wanted. I've never been much for a damsel in distress.

I caught up to him almost instantly, my advancing footsteps alarming him.

" Annabelle. I told you to stay." His tone was full of concern and I couldn't help but feel bad. But nothing can stop me when I set my mind to it.

" I know." I said with a smirk, placing my hands on my hips. He rolled his eyes playfully as he turned away, but I saw it first.

With a loud gasp, I ran forward, towards the lifeless body beneath the leaves. Falling to my knees, I went about unearthing it from the ground it had been haphazardly put into. The face is what killed me.

It was the face of a boy. A child. No older than twelve. His lips a pale blue and his skin starch white. There was almost no sign of struggle, of his death, besides his absent pulse. A wave of sadness washed over me as I looked at the boy. He was just a child. He didn't deserve this fate.

that's a bit hypocritically though if you think about it. I mean, adults, _they_ deserve to die, at least they do in my mind. We see it on the news everyday, someone gunned down, killed. But when it's a kid, everything changes.

But I he didn't deserve this, why should anyone else?

Bruce was at my side before I knew what was happening, checking the young boy for a pulse. With a grief expression on his face, he confirmed it, flipping open his phone to call the police.

I just sat in the dirt, the boy in my arms. Not moving, not thinking, just _there._

" They're on their way."

That phrase broke me out of my reverie, and caused the body to slip off my lap back onto the ground. Wordlessly, I got up and walked to Bruce's side, burying myself in his side. Rubbing my arm, he tried to comfort me, to soothe me. But nothing worked. Because comfort wasn't what I needed.

I needed something else.

After a while, I found my voice.

"It's strange. People die in Gotham all the time. I've never seen anything like this."

The police had arrived by now, their bright blue flashing lights blurring my vision with color. The only thing I was sure of at the time was Bruce at my side, his jacket hanging over my shoulders.

"They were children. Innocent. It makes a difference." He replied, scanning the surroundings for anything out of the ordinary. No doubt a subconscious act he achieved from becoming his alter ego, Batman.

" And Mr. Sanderson from the bank had it coming? You know, someone once said to me that defining right and wrong was fruitless. No fruit for Annabelle…" I trailed, wrapping my arms around myself for warmth.

" They're wrong."

" Are they? I mean, is Gotham any better than when you first came here? Okay, so you battle evil. But you don't really _win_. The bad just keeps coming back... and getting stronger. Like the kid in the story, the boy that stuck his finger in the duck."

Bruce laughed at my side.

" Dike. It's another word for damn."

"Oh" I said, " that story makes a lot more sense now."

" Annabelle, you know there's still things I'm trying to figure out. There's a lot I don't understand. But I do know it's important to keep fighting. I learned that from you."

" But we never-"

" We never win."

" Not completely." I said solemnly, looking towards the police carrying the body bag into the coroners truck.

" Never will. That's not why we fight. We do it because there's things worth fighting for."

And for once, I understood why Bruce did what he did, why he risked his life night after night. Because Batman has a purpose. It's a symbol. A symbol for a better future. Like a light at the end of the tunnel. Bruce gave people hope, he didn't tear it down. And maybe, just maybe, its better on that side of the line.

We can't help ourselves. We see a line, we want to cross it. Maybe it's the thrill of trading the familiar for the unfamiliar. A sort of personal dare. Only problem is, once you've crossed it's almost impossible to go back. But if you do manage to make it back across that line, you find safety in numbers.

* * *

_PLOT TWIST!!! hahaha. Anyway, hope you enjoyed that chapter. Definitely changes things huh. Don't worry, Joker WILL be in the next chapter. He was almost in this chapter but i really liked how this ended(: Anyway, review please(:_

_Adieu.  
TheJoker'sGotMyHeart_


	4. You're Worth A Million

_A/N: OH MY GOODNESS! If i EVER take that long to update again, SOMEONE YELL AT ME PLEASE! I am so sorry for making you wait this long for an update, i just lost my inspiration for Batman and i got lazy. I swear i'll make it up to you and if you all continue reading, ill continue writing. i promise i WILL finish this story. I feel like those last chapters were boring for me so i lost my inspiration since there was no Joker in it, but i feel like this chapter will kickstart both mine and everybodys want to read! Thank you all for staying with me for this and i promise you it will be worth it._

Disclaimer: Usual Disclaimer, Stil own nothing.

* * *

_All alone in the strange city  
Every other face is a blank to me  
But I'm gone, gone, gone  
And I'm lost in a sea of anonymity  
I want to know the things you're thinking  
I want to be the place you are  
Under the city lights, I'm sinking  
Is anybody out there, anybody out there?_

_- Marriage to Millions, Cute is What We Aim For_

I woke up the next morning feeling refreshed, almost cleansed of the prior nights events. That was, until, I turned to the TV on the far wall of the room, watching the news replay the same horrific events. In a fit of frustration, I threw my pillow at the screen only to see it fall a few feet short. I rolled my eyes at the irony.

Stretching, I threw the covers off of my heated body, sliding off the bed and heading to the door. I tripped twice, the fabric of my pajama pants falling well beneath my feet, before I finally made it towards the door.

The hardwood floor was cold against my feet as I stumbled to the kitchen in a zombie like state. Making it to the table, I found a large cup of coffee waiting. I eagerly drank every last drop, savoring the burn it left on my tongue. The faster I drank the vile drink, the sooner it would be over.

" Good Morning." I hear from behind me, and I turned on the stool to see Bruce enter, a broad smile illuminating his face.

" Morning." I replied as he sank into the seatt beside me. He wrapped his hand around the blue porcelain and brought it to his lips, his brow furrowing when he found it empty. I tried to stifle a giggle.

His eyes shifted to mine as he placed it back onto the countertop.

" You seem to be off to a great start this morning, seeing as you drank all my coffee." He said humorously, placing his hand inconspicuously on my thigh. " You don't have to worry about that anymore Bruce.. Coffee isn't exactly my.. Cup of tea, if you will." I said with a laugh.

He joined in, and after a few moments, our laughs slowed and Alfred took this as his cue to enter.

" Good morning you two. Hope you slept well?" He began, walking in carrying a tray of food. " Very good, Alfred." Bruce replied. " Great, and you?" I joined in, watching as he placed down plates full of pancakes down in front of us.

" Just lovely. Now I have a rather large amount of cleaning to do today, so I'll be on my way." We nodded as we began digging into the food before us.

" You know," I said between bites, laughing at my eagerness. " I feel like such a little kid, shoving pancakes in my face and all." Bruce laughed and nodded in agreement.

" Yeah. I pretty much feel like that everyday."

" Haha. And then by the end of the day, you're on the whole other side of the spectrum. A masked vigilante soaring through the city catching the bad guys." I quipped. My chin raised in mock pride.

He laughed somberly, finishing off his last piece of pancake. Sliding off the stool, he began buttoning up the white shirt that hung from his shoulder. His toned body quickly being covered beneath the thin fabric.

" I kind of have to do the Bruce Wayne thing today." He spoke, grinning up at me. I blushed slightly, turning away before jumping off my seat as well. " I see," I began walking over and sliding my arms around his firm body, " I guess I'll do the Annabelle Mathews thing, whatever that is." His arms wrapped around my waist, encompassing me with warmth, and his lips got closer and closer to my own.

I didn't exactly know what I was feeling. Happiness maybe, but there was also something else. I loved Bruce, but I didn't exactly know if I was _in _love. What I _did _know though, was that I wouldn't find out by keeping my guard up the rest of my life.

So once again, I let him kiss me, and I let myself kiss him back. It was a sweet kiss. Full of care and compassion. Full of love that I _knew _both of us shared.

Something that, once I thought about it, I had never felt before.

The kiss didn't last long. But it wasn't unsatisfying. And when it broke, we were both left smiling. Our hands lingered near each others for a quiet moment, before he gave one more good bye smile, the kind that made your knees weak if you weren't used to seeing it your while life.

He walked out of the room, but stopped and turned when he was almost crossing the threshold to the other room, beginning to walk backwards.

" Annabelle?"

" Yeah?"

" When you're doing the whole Annabelle thing, just try not to get into trouble."

With a role of my eyes I waved a placating hand. When I looked back, he was gone.

***

It was the times like these, the times when I had absolutely _nothing _occupying my mind. When I had myself strewn across my bed, staring at the pale ceiling that my mind always seemed to wander to places I wished it wouldn't.

Places I wished I could return to.

And of course, I knew I wouldn't go. This was the one thing I had enough control over. I would never go back. Never relive those months. Not in reality.

No, those times when I went back were only in my wildest dreams and fantasies.

My mind was plagued with those ' What if's' and ' if only's.' When my mind would run wild and play out unlikely scenarios of a life I could have had. Or at least a life I could have hoped for.

And even though consciously, I still stand by what I did. Consciously, I'm ready to move on, start over, ready to forget. My subconscious isn't quite as ready. It was times like these when I'd run to the nearest club, drink away my problems, dance away my pain.

But not anymore.

I'm not the sad broken girl that killed a man in an alley. Nor am I the raging party girl, doing drugs and drinking back shots. I'm not the pathetic girl that got screwed over by the Joker, only to turn right back around and do it right back. I don't feel bad about doing the only rational thing, sending him to Arkham. And I _definitely _don't want him back.

But I also know that deep down, I'd _kill _to be _that _girl. The girl strong enough the end a man's life, fun enough to party non stop. The girl crazy enough to fall head over heels for the Joker.

But I know I can't.

So I lay here, staring up at the freshly pained ceiling. Listening to nothing but the steady thrum of my heart beat and the creaks of the new house settling. Alfred is here somewhere, cleaning this already spotless mansion. But right here, right now, I'm alone.

A feeling I've fought like hell to escape from.

A ring erupted throughout the entire room, making me jump, and I turned to see my phone. The screen was illuminated with a call from an unknown number, and I tiredly put it to my ear.

"Annabelle?"

" Bruce? What's up?"

There was static on the other line, Bruce's panicked voice coming in and out of focus.

" Bruce, I can't hear you what's going on?" I was on my feet now, pacing back and forth across the room, trying to hear anything I could from the other line.

" Can you hear me? … Annabelle don't… I" I could only make out a few words, everything else being engulfed in the static. And then, the line went dead.

I was down the stairs faster than I thought my legs could move. In a panic, I grabbed the first keys I could find and ran to the garage. Pressing the unlock button a few times, I finally found the black Bentley and hopped in.

I didn't even bother buckling up as I zoomed out the long driveway onto the main road. I was too nervous to get comfortable, instead sitting on the edge of the seat, running a hand through my unruly locks.

Every time I came across a red light, I ground my teeth together in frustration. And as soon as they turned green, I couldn't get moving fast enough.

Finally, I made it to the entrance of Wayne Towers. I didn't even shut the car off as I ran from the car into the chaotic cluster of people running from the building. After much effort, I made it into the building to see pandemonium occurring. Paper was strewn about, furniture was knocked over, people were screaming and gun shots rung out into the air. Every time the elevators opened, a whole new group of people came swarming out, as if they had completely forgotten about the invention of stairs.

I searched everywhere I could for Bruce, hoping maybe he'd come out. Almost irrationally, I was hoping he wasn't hurt, even though I knew he could take care of himself against whoever it was causing this mess.

The elevators on the far wall opened again, only this time, men in clown masks exited.

The screams got louder as a man in a purple suit and clown makeup came almost skipping from the elevator, savoring some blissful feeling as he spun slowly, his arms outstretched.

When our eyes locked, everything seemed to pause, only my heart kicked into overdrive. His face went blank, and his arms slowly fell. And I did the only thing I felt I could do. My feet felt glued to the ground, but with a push from a stranger, I ran.

And never looked back.

* * *

_I really am sorry about the delay, and i hope this chapter makes up for it. Believe me, im off my hiatas and will be continueing the story very quickly. I'll probably be updating agin Friday because it's very important to do so but after that, expect a chapter ever one to two weeks(: So yeahh. what did you guys think? Reviews are lovely!(:  
P.S. I'm sorry if Bruce seems OOC i'll try and fix it if he seems out of it._

_Reviews!(:_

_Adieu.  
TheJoker'sGotMyHeart_


	5. Meetings

_A/N: Greetings readers! Heres the next chapter(: So i really hope you like this, idk how many of you read the last chapter, but if you thought that was intense, you won't believe your eyes this time!(: Anyway, usual disclaimer and please review!(:_

_Please? lol

* * *

_

Don't ever tell anybody anything. If you do, you start missing everybody.  
~J.D. Salinger, The Catcher in the Rye,

I found myself lying on the carpeted floor beside the extravagantly large television, watching the breaking news flash across the screen. On the table there sat a bottle of vodka and a shot glass: both untouched. _Yet._

**Joker Escaped From Arkham.** Flashed in big bold letter across the screen, urging people to stay in doors, warning them of the vicious madman that was on the loose. Though at the same time lamely assuring the masses of Gotham of how _safe _they were and how hard they were working to get him back behind bars. They were pretty much spewing out any semi relevant information except for the one thing they were trying to hide.

How exactly the Joker escaped in the first place.

I mean, I guess it was only a matter of time, I knew that, hell. If Gotham had any sense of well _sense _they'd have known that too. But I guess I've been putting too much faith in the minds of Gotham's residence.

Breathing in a deep, soothing breath, I let my mind relax. If I wasn't careful, I'd lose the last bit of sanity I had left, and that wasn't something I wanted to lose anymore.

From across the room, I heard footsteps and sat up slowly, following Bruce's manic form until he reached my feet, crouching down and watching me intently, worry clouding his eyes.

We were silent, and I slipped into a sitting position, my back against the glass coffee table, and he resumed the same position beside me, eyeing the bottle incredulously.

" Its not open." I mumbled and his gaze slipped to mine.

" Are you okay, B?" He asked, his voice soft and sweet. Only now, it just sounded annoying and unnecessary.

" I'm pretty sure you already know the answer to that one, Bruce." I said through gritted teeth, pinching my eyes shut to ward off this spell of irritation. I wasn't often I felt like this towards Bruce, or to anyone for that matter. But this added stress and well lets face it, _fear_, wasn't helping my mind any.

Stupid, insolent questions like, ' are you okay?' just weren't cutting it anymore.

Selfish, I know.

" I know Annabelle I'm s-"

" You're _what_ Bruce?" I said, cutting him off and rising angrily to my feet, no longer in control of my racing emotions. " Sorry? Is that it? Don't be _sorry. _Don't even be here. Get out there and do your job. You're _Batman _right? Doesn't that mean shit like this shouldn't happen?"

I was growing hysteric by the second, and my speeding heartbeat wasn't helping my nerves at all. Bruce rose slowly, letting the silence drag on as I calmly regained my composure.

" I know how you must be feeling right now, but as soon as the sun goes down, I'll be out there. I won't let him hurt you Annabelle."

My eyes still held their anger as I snatched the bottle from the table, breaking the seal and twisting off the cap, downing a large gulp.

" You have no idea how I feel Bruce, otherwise you wouldn't be talking right now." I said coldly, striding past him and toward the door.

Still clutching the bottle in my hand, I turned to look back at him, sensing his eyes on me.

Looking down at the ground, I opened my mouth to speak." I'm not afraid of him hurting me," I said quietly, looking up to meet his gaze. " I'm afraid of something worse."

_Something along the lines of me loosing all sense of will power and falling helplessly back into his arms… if he doesn't kill me first._

And with that, I waltz out of the one place I could truly call home, and away from the one person who I could call my family.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I could have ended up in one of the high end clubs, but quite frankly, I wasn't dressed for it. So instead, I meandered down the streets of Gotham, the better part of course because how could I be so stupid as to parade through the narrows? I might as well attach a sign to my body saying **JUMP ME **in big black letters.

My legs kept moving, up and down the illuminated stretch of Gotham's finest buildings, and before I knew it, the bottle of tequila that had originally been full, had completely disappeared, down my throat and drowning my brain.

I had managed to make it to sundown, the stars popping up across the horizon, and yet, I had no intention of heading home, if I even had one anymore. But of course, I knew I did. Bruce was too good to me.

Before I knew it, the car horns and angry yells of Gotham began to fade away, being replaced with the sound of wind and rattling chains.

The old park came into view, the same one from all the nights ago. The memories still sent chills throughout my body.

As the wind blew through the air, I glided over toward the merry-go-round tracing my hands along the bars, causing the piece of equipment to spin effortlessly. The swings swung back and forth slowly, and the old fashioned metal slides gleamed in the moonlight.

" Its not safe to wan_der_ around Gotham at night. No matter _who_ your friends are-_ah." _The glass bottle slipped silently from my palm, crashing against the darkened pavement into a million tiny pieces. And at that moment, I wish I could disappear along with them.

Gathering my courage, I turned to see the object of all my deepest darkest fears and desires. Clad in his clown garb, that signature paint haphazardly placed along the features of his face, and the glittering knife held tightly in his gloved hand, stood the Joker. Every witty comment I had prepared, every sarcastic remark, flew out the window, along with any will power I thought I had.

" What? Got nothing to uh _say _to your old pal Joker? Hmm?" He drawled, snaking closer, the blade twirling in his fingers. My hands clenched at my sides as I tried to find my voice.

" I-I've said all I've had to say." My voice was shaky but I quickly found some courage I had all but lost. Though his snort of laughter did nothing to help my resolve.

" Come on, dear Ann-a- _belle, _there has to be _some_thing churning in that muddled brain of yours. I couldn't have been _completely _wrong." His voice was sinister as he stepped closer to me, his knife dancing dangerously close.

" So you admit you were wrong about me." I quipped, cocking an arrogant eyebrow, regaining apart of my older self in his presence.

" Answer the _question, _Annabelle." He growled, pressing himself against me, his gloved hand moving up to the sensitive skin of my neck. The knife had disappeared within the purple confines of his coat but his grasp on my neck was alarmingly strong.

" I already _told _you." I said, pushing his hand roughly away and backing up against the merry-go-round. " I have nothing left to say to you, and I don't _owe _you anything for that matter. You gave me the choice to send you out of my life, and I gladly took the offer. Don't get pissed because the outcome wasn't what you had expected." I spat, wrapping my arm around the metal bar as his face became livid.

And in a flash, it was full of amusement.

" You're right _sweets,_ I gave you a choice, and you chose exactly what was best for you-_ah._ And yet, here you are again. You _pushed _me out of your life because of fear, and now your waltzing right back into mine." He skipped over to where I was standing, a broad smile on his face as he leaned himself against me, pushing me onto the Children's toy.

" If you _really _didn't want me back in your life. If I repulse-_ah _you that _much,_ then you would have done _everything _in your power to never let this happen." He said, waving his hands in the air dramatically.

" You may have _deluded _yourself into thinking you wanted me out of your uh life. But this time around, we're playing a whole _new _game, and whether you like it-_ah _or not. You're a part of _it_."

And with a cackle, he straightened up, placing both hands on the bar before pushing with all its force. I don't know how many times the thing spun around Before finally coming to a stop, but when it did, I was left on the verge of vomiting. He was still there, I could see his purple form even through my dizzied vision, and I could see it advancing on me as I tried to regain my balance.

" Nothing _personal _babe-_ah."_

A Wet cloth found its way over my nose, and with that first breath, I felt the rest of my mind go blank. Imagining myself being a damsel in distress, in a black and white movie with a man twirling his evil mustache as he carries me away to the train tracks.

Chloroform _bites._

_Thats Chapter 5 for ya! Anyone like where this is going? Suggestions? Concerns? Please let me know by dropping a little review. They really help more than you could realize. Anyhoo. Hope you enoyed this chappie, it was short, but in my opinion, worth it(:_

_Review(:_

_Adieu.  
TheJoker'sGotMyHeart_


	6. Reflections

_A/N: So here's the latest installment and like always i hope you will all enjoy it. This chapter isn't as long as i would have hoped, but i really want to get this out. Umm Thanks for all the reviews!(: lol I think this chapter is more my style and more my liking, though idk if you fine people will agree. it's definitely interesting though, and i really think this is the start to this story like officially because from here, the shit will hit the fan! Anyway, not much else for me to say only that EVERYBODY SHOULD GO SEE DEAR JOHN!!!!! Best movie, but DONT see it if you don't want to cry because this movie brings tears to everyones eyes like even my guy friends had tears lol that and um if you haven't seen Vampire Diaries yet, you should see it lol  
Reviews please, the more i get, the faster i update. Seriously._

_Usual Disclaimer(:_

* * *

_Our story has three parts: a beginning, a middle, and an end. And although this is the way all stories unfold, I still can't believe that ours didn't go on forever_

_- Dear John, Nicholas Sparks_

After what seemed like ages, my eyes slowly opened, my head groggily shaking itself back into awareness. I sleepily looked around to my surroundings only to be met with darkness, and yet that didn't surprise me. I found that I was propped up against a bed frame, the mattress underneath me covered with a thick comforter that felt like silk against the skin of my hands. And I instantly was reminded of the last time I had, had this experience.

Ever so slowly, I slid off of the bed but when I felt my bare feet make contact with the cold from the wood floor, I stopped dead in my tracks. The last time I had been conscious, I had been wearing shoes. This realization only fueled my anger.

Tip-toeing across the room, I finally made contact with a wall which I followed until I came across a light switch. Flicking the switch, I hoped to see light, only nothing happened. Again, I hit the switch only to have the same thing happen. Frustrated, I slammed my fist against the wall.

I rested my head against the wall for a few more moments before I walked back over to the bed and began looking for any sort of table where their might have been a lamp. This time, luck seemed to be on my side. Next to the bed there was a small end table with a small lamp on top of it. I carefully ran my fingers along the lamp to find a switch, and after a few moments, I found it. Squeezing my eyes shut, I turned the switch.

I could see the light through my closed eyelids, and I squealed in delight.

My eyes opened and it took me a few seconds to become accustomed to the light, but once I did, I turned to see the room around me.

I was surprised to find it rather.. _dull_. There was no eccentric paint on the walls, no flamboyant colored blankets and no other Joker paraphernalia. It looked like your average, run of the mill bedroom, and that worried me. This wasn't the same room I was taken to last time, and I wasn't even sure if it was the same building, and that only meant more people were getting hurt.

I stood there just staring around for minutes on end and, as if on cue, the door swung open and a smiling Joker skipped into the room.

" Hello there, darling." He sayed, kicking the door closed loudly. I looked into his dancing orbs once before turning away, crossing my arms across my chest. He huffed angrily before moving towards me, grabbing my arm roughly." Let go of me." I seethe, trying to pry my arm loose of his grip, he smirks in response. " Ya know sweets, _I _should be mad at _you._ Not-_ah _the other way around." He drawls, smacking his lips together in the only way the Joker can, and my anger bubbles over.

But I start out with an enraged laugh.

" You're kidding me right? You _kidnapped_ me, twice. You worked with your ex which almost got me killed. You _destroyed _me physically and mentally and you screwed me over, literally. But worst of all is, in a heartbeat, I would have taken you back. _You _did that to me. So no, Joker, it shouldn't be the other way around." His grip had momentarily loosened before tightening more so than it had been, and he threw me against the opposite wall.

His body was pressed against mine, like it had been so many times before, and his lips brushed against my ear. " Don't-_ah_ act like you didn't like it." I squirmed underneath his grip and tried pushing him away, refusing to give him an answer. He caught my face in his hands and made me look at him, his face contorting into somewhat of a frown, I stared back emotionless.

" Annabelle, I… never _wanted _to hurt you, but when you're with me-_ah_ getting hurt is inevitable."

He began chewing at his scars nervously as he stared into my eyes. And for a second, I wanted to give in.

" That's why I left." I reply coldly, and he growls angrily, punching his fist into the wall. He pushes himself away from me and begins pacing, his knife twirling in his hands.

" You don't even know," He whispered before getting louder, " Every time I hurt you-_ah _I made _sure _you were okay. Every. Time. _I _was the one who made the phone call to your _darling _Bruce Wayne. _Me, _Annabelle. I couldn't _live-ah _with myself if something had happened to you." He finished, his head cocked to the side as he glared, the knife still in his grasp. I felt the oncoming of tears as he spoke about that night.

He could see the tears in my eyes, and that triggered him to come closer, using his free hand to caress my face. I brought my hand up to meet his, intertwining our fingers as I brought his hand down. I looked up to his eyes as I began to speak.

" You remember when Shannon tried to kill me?" I asked softly, and his brown eyes hardened at the mention of her name, he otherwise nodded.

" Well, before I went completely under, before I… died… do you want to know who I thought of?" My gaze had wandered down to our intertwined hands, ready to break down every last barrier, every last bridge. With his other hand, he brushed back a piece of hair that had fallen in front of my eyes, tucking it behind my ear. It would have been a picturesque moment, if you didn't factor in the psychotic clown part of it.

" Who?" He asked staring intently into my eyes, his makeup smeared onto his face falling off in places, but there was something in his eyes, something I remembered seeing once before.

"Bruce."

There was silence. And in the longest time I had known the Joker, I can't remember a time where he had nothing to say, or a time when his laughter didn't erupt out of nowhere, breaking any chance of silence.

The silence dragged on for a few more seconds before a quick, throaty laugh erupted from his body, and he pushed himself away from the wall, over to the door, and slammed it shut, leaving me alone in an unfamiliar room for a second time.

I let out a breath I hadn't remembered holding as I slid down the wall, onto the floor, tears pouring form my eyes. I had no idea what I was crying about, because this situation was all too familiar to me to actually be frightening, and I knew everything I had told the Joker had been true. I guess, I just wished it wasn't. Because when I said I would have taken him back in a heartbeat, I meant it. Even if that heartbeat was tomorrow, I would still throw it all away for him.

But I _couldn't _let him know that.

It's much harder to tell time when you have no distinct way of actually knowing the amount of time that has gone by, and so I sat there, once the tears had finally subsided, and stared at the wood panels of the floor board. There were no windows, no clocks, no nothing. Just a simple room with a simple bathroom, and a number of other _simple _things.

There were so many things dancing in my mind, and at the same time, so few. The most prominent of all though, was getting a drink. And of course, I hated that. I hated how dependant I had become on alcohol, but I think that if anyone had been in my situation, they would have felt the same thing.

Well, along with the most gut wrenching feeling of fear they had ever felt, but, I was a pro at this so it kind of gets pushed to the back of my mind. That is, until its staring me right in the face.

The door creaked open slowly, pulling me from my reverie, and I stiffened, awaiting the man who would soon make my life a living hell, or whatever was left of it.

But instead of seeing the Purple clad Joker, I was confronted with a familiar face.

" Trey?" I said, standing and running to him. He held a plate in his arms but moved it out of the way to give me a hug, a cute smile on his face. His dark brown hair had grown out just enough, and his bright blue eyes were full of happiness.

Pulling out of his embrace he put his finger to his lips, motioning for me to lower my voice, as he kicked the door shut.

" Hey, I brought you some pizza." He said, moving over to the bed and placing the plate down between us. I was so excited to have any sort of human interaction that I couldn't stop smiling.

" Thanks." I said, taking a bite of the slice of cheese pizza. " What time is it?" I asked after swallowing. His eyes shifted to his watch as he answered. " It's seven. Joker's been gone for a couple hours, said he wouldn't be back for a while."

His gaze shifted back to mine, something swirling in his blue eyes, and I sighed softly.

" Do you hate me?" My voice was barely a whisper and he seemed thoroughly surprised. " Do I what?" He asked, trying to catch my gaze.

" Do you hate me?" I asked, looking up from my hands into his eyes. He gave a comforting smile as he reached his hand out to my chin. " Of course I don't, kid." I smiled back and pulled him into another embrace, pulling him as close to me as possible.

We broke apart after a few seconds, and I went back to finishing off my pizza and we made casual conversation, just like we always used it. It felt nice, a feeling I thought I had seen the last of. But as the minutes ticked by, it was clear he had to leave, which is when the conversation took a dark turn.

" You ruined him you know." he spoke softly, and my smiling ceased.

Sighing, I began. " Look, I-"

" Wait, Annabelle. Hear me out please. I don't have much time and you really need to hear this. He loved you, in some twisted psycho clown killer sort of way, he cared. And I'm not saying you should forgive him, I'm not, but you need to know how much you hurt him too." His voice was full of concern, he really did care about the Joker, even if he never returned the favor.

" He deserves it." I whispered, holding back tears, and I refused to meet his gaze.

" That may be so B, but you wouldn't be hurt if you didn't care. He's not different. I have to go now, I'm sorry." And with that, he rose from the bed, taking the empty plate with him, and left the room, locking the door behind him.

Everyone seemed to be coming and going, and it seemed that I never moved, never changed.

We live in a world of constant progress and forward motion. Stand still for a second, and you'll be left behind. But as hard as we try to move forward, as tempting as it is to never look back, the past always comes back to bite us in the ass. And as history shows us again and again, those who forget the past are doomed to repeat it.

* * *

_Did you enjoy that? I had fun writing it, so i hope you enjoyed reading it. Please tell me what you think, because i don't want to make people stop reading this by what happens next. If you have any concerns or you dont want this story to go a certain way, please tell me. Please leave me a review? Anyway, Trey and Annabelle will NOT be getting together, if that was a worry. No not gonna happen lol um although Trey, in my eyes, is very attractive haha he's Damon from Vamp Diaries. Ill post a picture on my page if you are interested. Anyway, More Reviews equals Faster and longer updates. Thanks a bunch!(:_

_Review(:_

_Adieu.  
TheJoker'sGotMyHeart_


	7. Candle

_A/N: Hey there my readers. Hope you guys aren't upset about this long awaited update. I just have been lacking idea's and then i was in Florida and when i came back, i had no power cause of a stupid storm lol Anyway, i hope you really like this chapter, I'm really excited about it(:_

_Disclaimer: Blah Blah Blah. Nope i am not the ownerr:/  
_

* * *

_I took a ride on a February morning,  
Just getting over it and dealing with the mourning,  
I started thinking out loud: I'm so sick and tired of being sick and tired,  
My baby's flying off the edge of the road,  
She's saying, "I'm so sorry about that note",  
That left me all alone,  
But I'm so sick and tired of being sick and tired  
Somebody turn the lights on,  
Somebody tell me what's wrong,  
I'd be lying if I told you,  
Losing you was something I could handle,  
Somebody turn the lights on,  
Somebody tell me how long,  
All this darkness will surround you,  
Cuz I'm burning for you,  
Burning like a candle  
Seven days since I've seen your face,  
Seven nights I have laid to waste,  
I'm burning out now,  
I'm sick and tired of being sick and tired,  
I know we're hanging at the end of the road,  
We've flown too high,  
make a swarm too low,  
I heard a screaming out loud,  
I heard a screaming out loud  
Somebody turn the lights on,  
Somebody tell me what's wrong,  
I'd be lying if I told you,  
Losing you was something I could handle,  
Somebody turn the lights on,  
Somebody tell me how long,  
All this darkness will surround you,  
Cuz I'm burning for you,  
Burning like a candle  
Think, All the things that you say,  
What are the things that you mean,  
What are the things that you say to me,  
Cuz your tradgedy,  
A queen for his majesty,  
All this blasphemy  
Your kingdom is crumbling,  
- Candle, White Tie Affair_

Nobody visited me for a while after that. At least, it felt like a long time. But being alone, with no track of time, it could have only been minutes.

Either way, I felt that gnawing urge come over me. My hands started to shake just slightly, and my skin felt like thousands of bugs were crawling all over it. Jumping up from the bed, I began to pace the room in a frenzy, not at all sure of what to do. I didn't eve know why I was feeling suddenly so anxious, but I knew I needed to do _something._

I thought that maybe a shower would stifle my nerves, and it worked slightly. The warm water cascading over me calmed me momentarily, but the anxiety came back, along with the urge for a drink. Maybe I _did _have a problem.

Sighing softly, I turned the knob of the shower off and ran my hands through my wet hair, effectively ringing it out before slipping a dry towel around my small form. I slid the shower curtain open and stepped out slowly, my eyes closed, relishing In the cool breeze after the heated shower.

" What a, uh, _lovely _sight."

My head snapped up and I froze in place, my hand flying to my towel, holding it tightly to my body.

The Joker was standing in the doorway of the bathroom, his side propped against the doorframe and his arms crossed across his chest. His face paint looked freshly applied, and droplets of water were falling from his green locks. He was also missing his signature purple coat.

" What do you want?" I whispered, my voice missing it's usual irritation when talking to the Clown Prince, and he let out a quick giggle, his eyes ravishing my form.

" I just came to-_ah _visit my _little _Marionette-_ah._" He drawled hungrily, and with a role of my eyes I stormed by him, effectively knocking into his shoulder on the way out.

" I am _not _your anything, Joker." I snapped, spinning to face him when I heard a low growl. He roughly grabbed my arms, squeezing them as hard as possible as he growled into my ear.

" You see _that's _where you're wrong-_ah, _beautiful. But you'll _soon _remember that_._"

He pushed me down roughly, my back meeting the edge of the bed before slipping down to the floor. Luckily, the towel had stayed relatively in place, but my eyes never left the Joker's as he straightened out his green vest, cracking his neck.

" Get dressed." He said detached, his gaze anywhere but on me. " We have places to-_ah _be."

He moved toward the door, no longer a giddy skip in his step, and slammed it shut on his way out. I let out a shaky breath of relief, but found I couldn't move from my spot on the floor. After several failed attempts, I gave up. Closing my eyes and wishing, for the first time, that I had never come to Gotham.

I came here to forget, not embrace. I came here to grow, not recess back into my old ways, and yet, that is exactly what happened. And I knew it wouldn't be long until all of that happened once again. The Joker was just doing what he did best, he's a master at manipulation, it's all to easy for him to bring someone right down to his level, and I was slipping dangerously close.

And most of all, in those seconds, I hated Bruce. Hated him for convincing me to come back, for not being there to protect me, for destroying the only me I had managed to find in this strange world, even though I knew it was wrong, I was wrong for being like this, but why fight the inevitable, especially when it's knocking at your door. Or to be more precise, kicking and scratching at it, threatening to break past the barrier ever second.

I tried more often than naught to shake these thoughts away, but they always remained in the back of my head, and I knew they always would, I just deluded myself into thinking that I would forget. But the more your try to forget something, the more you remember it.

It wasn't that I was sad or broken, more that I was through, spent. I was full of pent up anger. Anger at everyone and everything, and I tried to hide it. And that was far more work than I would have ever thought possible.

At least when it was just me and the Joker, there were no masks.

Trying once again, I got to my feet, holding the towel close to my body as I gazed up onto the bed to see clothes splayed onto it. A pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a black satin top with short sleeves and billowed out slightly, along with a pair of short heeled boots. All items that once resided in my closet at Wayne Manor.

I barely had my clothes on, using the towel to dry, before the Joker burst in, all smiles. Humming softly, he walked to me, grabbing my arm and towing me out of the room. The hallway looked familiar, and soon we came to a set of stairs that led up to a main floor that was familiar to me.

We came to the door but halted swiftly. The Joker's grip slipped from my arm as he walked to a closet, but I wasn't foolish enough to try and get away. It wouldn't get me anywhere even if I tried. He returned momentarily, holding a familiar black coat in his hands. He disappeared behind me, sliding my arms into the soft sleeves.

" Right where it belongs." I thought I heard him whisper, but I doubted I was meant to hear it. I couldn't help but watch him nonetheless, and I could feel my eyes soften, the usual irritation and hatred leaving my body.

I didn't have time to relish in this fact before the Joker grabbed my arm once again and stepped up his pace, sharply tugging on my arm as we made it out to a black sedan.

" Ow." I hissed as I tripped down the stairs, almost falling, but his other arm caught my waist. His humming stopped as our eyes met, but they instantly darkened as set me back on me feet, continuing his fast pace to the van.

I was thrown into the passenger seat, the door closing dangerously close to my feet as the Joker jumped into the driver's seat beside me. I was almost unaware of the goons filing into the back of the van, but as I looked into the rear view mirror, I caught a glimpse of Trey, staring at me with knowing eyes before he turned away, mumbling words to the other henchmen.

" Put your seatbelt on." Joker said to me alone, his gloved hands tightening onto the steering wheel before letting out a screeching laugh. " Time for some _fun _boys."

His foot slammed down onto the gas pedal audibly, and the car went flying forward. Hastily, I grabbed at the belt and buckled it into place as we left the mansion gates. He swerved down the road, leaving the baron scenery for buildings and cars, and I could feel the excitement radiating off of him, it was seemingly infectious. Everyone in the car was visibly excited, holding their guns tightly in their grips'.

The night sky was illuminated with the dim light of the moon, but the building we began to pass were inescapably recognizable. As the narrows passed us by, I became increasingly worried, and finally managed to speak.

"Where are we going?" I asked, only loud enough for him to hear, and his head whipped to side as if he had been struck. His voice was full of joy only the Joker could reach.

" We are going to_-ah rid _this town of its e-vil under_belly_." He said with a cackle as the van came to a severe stop, everyone jumping out. But the Joker stayed back in the car, watching the men run guns blazing into Arkham Asylum.

As soon as the men disappeared into the building, it was as if nothing had changed. everything still seemed to go on as normal. The brick building kept in every scream, every shot, and every hint of chaos. This couldn't be what the Joker was so excited about.

" Get out of the car." The Joker said, his eyes gleaming as he stared up at the building, sliding excitedly out of the vehicle. I slowly undid my belt and opened my door only to be met with the Joker pulling me from the van, mumbling something about being too slow. After closing the door, he pressed me up against the car, his orbs dancing with excitement as he grabbed a hold of my hand and towed me over in front of the broken front gates.

" Now for the _real _fun!" He giggled, pulling out a metal device from his pocket. " Would, uh, _you _like to do the-_ah _honors?" He asked madly, placing the device in my hand. I looked down at the detonator, then back up, horror washing through me.

" Are you kidding me?" I asked shocked, completely speechless.

" Of _course _not!" He said in mock horror. " I just know-_ah _how much you want to be your old self _again. _So here-_ah _is your opp-or-tun-I-_ty._" His eyes were on fire, and I could tell how hard it must have been for him to refrain from pushing the button himself.

" B-but your men are in their."

With a role of his eyes and a growl he snatched the device back. " And you're-_ah point _is?" my heart sunk at this new realization. " Trey is in there." I whispered, looking into his eyes, and they stared back expressionless.

" He is." he replied, as if stating a common fact. Emotionless.

"Joker, he's your friend. How can you even think of doing that to him?" I asked in horror, my voice growing hysteric. His voice grew dangerously low and he hunched over, matching my height as he spoke.

" I'm the Joker,_ babe._ I don't _have _any friends. Just people I can _use._" This confession took me back, and I felt a wave of sadness wash through me, sadness I shouldn't even feel. But those words stung all the same.

" So you're willing to kill him." I stated, my gaze unfocusing, looking down at his shirt instead of his eyes.

" In a _heartbeat._" He breathed cynically.

My eyes pooled slightly, but I blinked back the tears before they showed.

" Then what am I?" I asked, finally looking up into his dark eyes. He leaned back seemingly astonished, at a loss for words. I continued. " Why am I here? What was the point of all of this? The Joker has no friends, I get that, believe me I do. I _left _because I was all too familiar with that fact. So what am I to you?" I asked, my mind swimming with emotions I couldn't put a handle on.

He squinted his eyes as he watched me, before closing his eyes and letting out a breath. When they opened, his brown eyes were soft.

" You ruin _everything _ya know?" He said in exasperation, pinching the bridge of his nose before glaring my way. His arms reached out, and softly took a hold of my sides, pulling me closer, though only momentarily. In a flash, I was thrown against the front of the car, my head making contact with the hood of the van. I slipped down onto the hard cement, my vision blurring and the pain in my head increasing until it felt like a burning fire inside my mind. A warm trickle of blood ran down my neck, and as my eyes finally focused I looked up to see the Joker crouched down in front of me, his head cocked to the side. He reached his hand out to my cheek, but with the little strength I had, I slapped it away.

His eyes narrowed before he spoke. " Don't-_ah _move."

He disappeared in a billow of purple the gates creaking loudly as he bypassed them into the building. My head hurt too much, but I managed to make it onto my knees by the time the Joker reemerged, Trey following behind.

" Put her in the car." I heard the Joker seethe, and Trey silently came to my side, sweeping me into his arms and opening the door to the back of the van. " No." He growled from the front seat. " Up. Here." Trey sighed softly enough for only me to hear, and slid me into the passenger seat before closing the door and slipping into the back.

I turned my head to the side, meeting the Joker's gaze before looking out front to the infamous Arkham Asylum one last time before it erupted into flames. I didn't even hear the Joker's signature laugh as he leaned over me, grabbing a hold of the buckle and snapping it in place.

He sped off without a word, leaving the flaming building behind us, and as our drive back continued, my eyelids fell. The pain in my head took over everything, and drowsiness quickly set in. Most of the ride was a blur to me, and when the car finally came to a stop, I didn't have the energy to open my eyes.

I felt the cool breeze of the night air hit my side as the door opened, and my buckle was undone as I was picked up into a set of arms. I felt myself being carried through the house, and up a flight of stairs before being placed down softly on a bed.

A gloved hand traced my face, and a large comforter was placed over my body. There was silence for a few moments, and I felt the last shred of consciousness get ready to leave me for a while. It was in those last seconds that a pair of lips silently pressed against my forehead, sending me into darkness.

* * *

_I Finally got that out to you guys! haha i hope you like it blah blah blah lol So now just leave me a little review if you could. They are greatly appreciated. I also have a favor to ask. Im in the mood for some Joker/OC stories but i dont want to waste my time with boring one's so anyone have any suggestions?_

_Okay, now if anyone out there thinks my Joker is ooc PLEASE tell me. i really dont think he is but if anyone thinks he is i am really sorry. I just think that like he cares about Annabelle somehow and he doesn't want to be mean but he cant help it so he gets angry, ya know? I personally dont think he will be super soft, just on occasion but i also dont think the Joker is always 100% mean so yeaa just let me know what you think with a little review(:_

_Adieu.  
TheJoker'sGotMyHeart_


	8. Mr Right

_A/N: SO i'm back again lol Here'sthe next chapter. Hope you enjoy it. I don't know how i feel about this chapter but i think that it worked out alright. So here it is and i think it was well worth the wait, even if this isn't very long. Its the best i could do for now, without having so much nonsense and boring blah blah blah for you to read lol anyway thanks to everyone who has reviewed, they really really help me and id love for you all to continue with that! Well enough of my rambling, heres chapter 8!(:_

_Disclaimer is as usual. I own nothing:/_

* * *

_Maybe I'm your Mr. right  
Baby, maybe I'm the one you like  
Maybe I'm a shot in the dark  
And you're the morning light  
Whoa  
Maybe this is sad but true  
Baby, maybe you've got nothing to lose  
You could be the best of me  
When I'm the worst for you_

_- Mr. Right, Rocket To The Moon_

Hot breath blew across the skin of my neck as my eyes fluttered open. A warm presence behind my pulled me closer and I instinctually snuggled into it's warmth, my eyes falling closed once more. I welcomed the blissful sleep as my head became to form a dull ache, causing me to wince and open my eyes once more.

I felt a hand tighten around my torso, and I moved my sight to the form beside me, waking from a slumber of his own. I shot straight up in the bed, unwrapping myself from his grasp.

The Joker's eyes opened slowly, and a smile crept onto his face as he slid into a sitting position against the headboard, his hands tucked behind his head. His purple trousers were wrinkled with sleep, and the thin white undershirt was rolled up on his stomach, showing his many battle wounds. All of this lay before me, and yet I didn't make a move to leave the bed.

" Morning _beautiful_." He drawled, licking his lips and eyeing me up and down. I looked away fixing the covers over my body and scooting away slightly.

His eyes narrowed slightly and he moved his hands from his head to his sides. "A little shy this morning I see-_ah_. That's okay. I have a way to uh _fix _that."

In a flash, his hands found my wrists, pulling me closer to him and on my back as he jumped on top of me, straddling my hips. I fought back with my hands, and I'm sure if you could have seen it, it would have looked comical. But in moments he had my hands pinned above my head, and my legs trapped beneath his legs. I was too tired to fight anyway, the ache in my head turning to a steady throb.

" Joker, get _off _of me." I growled, pushing against his arms, but it was to no avail. He laughed madly, leaning his head down closer to mine, his tangled locks falling like a curtain around our faces, hiding us from the world.

With that Cheshire cat grin, he giggled once before speaking. " Make Me."

We stared for a while and as the minutes rolled by, my glare softened before I huffed in frustration and turned my head to the side, breaking his gaze. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the Joker cock his head, a perplexed expression on his face before slowly moving back into a sitting position on top of me.

When I felt there was enough distance between us, I turned my head back. I caught his gaze momentarily, but had to look away. There was something there I didn't think I was supposed to see.

" What _happened _to you Annabelle?" He asked, his voice torn between anger, frustration, and almost a little hurt. Almost.

" I grew up." He cocked his eye brow at my response and gave a dry laugh before pushing himself up from the bed and disappeared into the bathroom, mumbling unintelligible words along the way.

After a few moments, I heard the shower go off and slowly rose from the bed. Off in the corner of the room was a door, a door I never remembered seeing, and my curiosity got the best of me as I went to peak inside. Too many things were swimming in my mind, too many for me to want to confront right now. Too many for me to confront ever. It felt like I was facing an internal battle that was tearing me apart, but I refused to take part of it on a conscious level.

With a little jiggle of the knob, the door opened. There was a single light bulb hanging in the center of the small room, and I quickly pulled the string, sending light into the dark room.

It looked like an average closet, only there were miscellaneous articles of clothing ligning both walls. Odd costumes and disguises that even in my current situation couldn't help but laugh at. But towards the back wall, there was a small chest. Nothing to grand, but the wood looked aged, and the intricate designs proved it was an antique.

The lid opened rather easily, and as I looked inside, I was speechless.

There were old photographs. Pictures of children, a happy family. There were toy cars and journals and other sentimental memorabilia. A young man, maybe sixteen, smiling behind the wheel of a car, a smile that I was extremely familiar with.

" It's hard to uh _believe _huh?" I slammed the chest shut, turning in horror to see the Joker walking into the closet. His expression was pleasant, and he hadn't applied his makeup yet. He was in his suit, and yet he didn't look half as terrifying as I had imagined he'd be.

" What is?" I asked quietly, skeptically. Ready for him to shift gears, become completely enraged. But it didn't happen.

" Hard to believe I used to be-_ah normal."_

I shifted my gaze to the ground, searching for an answer before I met his eyes once more. " Everyone starts out the same-"

" It's where they end up that matters." He was in front of me now, not even a foot away. His reached out his hand to tuck a stray hair behind my ear, but I flinched away from his touch. His eyes darkened slightly.

" _Why _do you do that-_ah _?" He growled, his eyes searching mine.

" Do what?" I asked, tired of all the games. All the fighting. All the back and forth and up and down. This was a ride I had been on before and wasn't ready to go on again.

" Act like a scared _puppy._ You lost that fire you used to have-_ah._ and I want it back. I want _her _back. _Stop _acting like you are terr-iff--_ied _of me."

It took me a minute to gather my words.

" How am I supposed to act, Joker? How am I supposed to be okay with everything you've done to me? You _ruined _me, remember? Congratulations you won, do you remember that? I'm too tired to fight you anymore, so I settle for being terrified. Terrified that you'll have one of your mood swings and go off on a rampage. You _hurt _me Joker. How am I not supposed to be afraid of you? Isn't that what the whole point of bringing me back here was? Horrify me, break me. Because it worked. I can't be that girl anymore. I can't… because you killed her."

Tears were falling down my face by the end of my speech, and the Joker just stood there, his gaze somewhere off above my head. Along with the ache in my head, I felt a pain in my chest, and wrapped my arms tightly around myself in hopes that the pain would go away. But it never did. The pain stayed there, and the tears kept falling. Quiet tears, and by the time I had wiped them away enough to see, all I saw was emptiness. I fell to the ground in a heap, knowing that I had finally snapped.

Everything came rushing back, my internal battle finally breaking out into the real world.

I was losing this battle of wills. I couldn't even speak what I felt was right without killing a part of me inside. A part that still wanted what I knew I couldn't have..

But I couldn't hate him anymore. No matter how hard I tried to channel all of my emotions at him, I couldn't. My heart wouldn't let it. I had said he had killed me, the girl he used to know. But I knew that was a lie. I killed her. Buried her deep down inside, away from the light, away from the world. And now, as she struggled to break through the surface, I pushed her down once again.

And I hate myself just enough to want him. But I _hate_ him just enough to get off. The thing is, I understand him. Maybe I'm just crazy enough to love not?

And then the tears slowed, and my mind began working again, and I could only find one person to be mad at.

I pushed myself off the ground, my composure intact, and kicked the chest further into the closet, turning on my heel to leave. Then a white piece of parchment caught my gaze.

It was crammed into the jacket pocket of one of his suits, a white envelope with scribbles on it. Random crossed out words and my name.

In a trance like state, I reached out and grabbed the envelope, flipping it open to see what was inside. A folded up piece of white paper lay in its folds. I took the parchment and unfolded looking at the scrawled writing inside.

_Dear Annabelle,_

_I want you to know--- I need you to know---- I don't love you. _

_But what __**is **__love? It's a chemical reaction. The charging of molecules. So no I don't love you. And I probably never will. But I know that I __**need **__you, just like I need the batman._

_And I know you need me too._

I stared at the words on the paper, absorbing the words on the page. And I felt something shift. Well, almost. These words were like band aids, patching up my wounds momentarily. Working until the sticky adhesive wore away. But this time when it did, I'd be ready.

Slipping the paper back into the envelope, and that back into the jacket, I left the closet, closing the door silently behind me.

Swimming in my own thoughts, I wandered to the bed, sitting on the edge and putting my head in my hands. That letter. That was something else. I couldn't wrap my mind around it. I almost didn't want to. The thought would just give me an even greater headache.

The door slammed open, hitting the wall loudly and my head snapped up. The Joker went to the dresser, taking something from inside of it, then stalked back towards the door, no sparing me a second glance. I welcomed the cold shoulder, it gave me time to think, to reassess my decision. But of course it was already made. It had been made long before i ever came back here. I always knew the outcome, my destiny. It was only a matter of time.

I stood up, looking from the ground, up to his retreating form, expecting another slam of the door, only he stopped. Turning slightly, he watched me, his head cocked to the side in his Jokerly manor.

Clasping his hands behind his back, he skipped slowly across the room, his eyes downcast. And when he reached me, all I saw was a mocking smile, his eyes laughing. His arms came around to grab my wrists, but I pushed them away, he giggled.

He held his hands up in mock surrender before smiling one more Cheshire grin, and backing away.

" You're right." I whispered almost too soft for him to hear. He stopped in his tracks, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion before stepping back to me, his face inches from mine. "What?" He breathed, his eyes full of complete confusion.

" I need you too.. Even though I wish I didn't."

He closed his eyes and sighed, his eyes turning to stone before shaking his head.

" No. No you don't-_ah_." He took a step back, but wavered hesitantly before stepping back and leaning in, pressing his scarred lips against mine.

It was over in seconds, and he disappeared out the door.

* * *

_Now that was really hard for me to write haha. I didn't want it to sound ooc but i needed to get everyone's raw feelings out in the open. Don't worry, more ruthless Joker in chappie's to come!(: Hope you enjoyed it, as always. And would you all be so kind as to leave a review? i'd certaintly love it!!!(: I'm in a pretty chipper mood because tonight for once Shawn Michaels DIDN'T lose. FINALLY haha anyway thanks for reading((:_

_Adieu._  
_TheJoker'sGotMyHeart_


	9. Trigger Happy Jack

_A/N: Supp lol sorry i haven't updated in awhile, but here's the next chapter. DEFINITELY WORTH IT! Um yep. lol next chapter i PROMISE will be longer, but only if i get reviews(: is that fair? I think so. So review, and thanks for those who did, but review again(: I know what am i saying? We are in a recession and im being so greedy!!!! Oh well, ill manage(: hahaha So please read and enjoy and yeah. whatever else you do while reading my story(: lol_

_Disclaimer: Well... no i don't have anything witty to say. _

* * *

_HelloTap in the code_  
_I'll reach you below_  
_No one should brave the underworld alone_  
_Hello, hello, hello_  
_How do I reach you?_  
_Mothers are trails on stars in the night_  
_Fathers are black holes that suck up the light_  
_That's the memory I filed on the fringe_  
_Along with the memory of the pain you lived in_  
_I'll reach you below_  
_Hello, hell_  
_oAre you out there?_  
_Trigger happy Jack_

_But there's nothing more sadistic than an infant_  
_Waving his pistol in my face_  
_He wants me right down on my knees_  
_Crumbling in disgrace_  
_But he underestimates my mind_  
_I know he's messing with my head_  
_My only weakness is_  
_I can't believe the guy could be entirely dead_

_Can't talk to a psycho like a normal human being_  
_Can't talk to a psycho like a normal human being_  
_Trigger Happy Jack_  
_You're gonna blow_  
_But I'm gonna get off_  
_before you go_

_My Trigger Happy Jack is just adrive by a go-go_  
_And after awhile he calms down_  
_And he looks at me like a prince_  
_But I know I better bite the bullet_  
_'Cause it's just another one of his Jedi mind tricks_  
_But this ain't no headtrip honey_  
_This is a collision on the road_  
_And you've got me feeling oh just like a roadkil_  
_land you know deep down I know_  
_- Trigger Happy Jack_

My eyes opened slowly to the empty room, the air around me chilling me through the blankets. Yawning silently with a stretch, I sat up, rubbing away sleep from my eyes. The room was dark, foreboding even, but a stream of light came from beneath the doorway.

I sat there watching it for sometime, finding a strange curiosity with the strong brightness coming from the other side of the door. My mind consumed with nothing but the light.

But I preferred the darkness. A pair of feet stood in front of the light, casting a dark shadow in its place. The feet stayed there for seconds, but as they retreated, my mind snapped back to reality.

I shook my head back and forth, chasing the oblivious thoughts from my mind and leaned over to the table, turning on the small lamp. Most of the darkness immediately ran from the light, retreating to the dark corners of the room, and I breathed out a sigh of relief.

The Joker's last appearance was hours ago, when he left me with the first real kiss I had felt in a long time. And it left me yearning for more. My mind was a mix of emotions, but I knew that the tingling I still felt in my lips was real. My fingers idly traced my lips in remembrance, a chill running down my spine and butterflies erupting in my hands began to shake as my eyes snapped open and I growled in frustration, my head falling into my hands.

I hated all the emotions running through my mind, I hated how much I had been trained to _think._ To worry. There was a time when all I did was _do_, no forethought involved, but now I was too consumed with fear to even imagine following my gut. Fear of making the wrong decision again.

I kept thinking that there would be a sign, something blatantly obvious, like flashing neon lights and sparkles that would tell me the right path to choose, the correct emotions to follow, the right man to pick..

But all life left me with were missed opportunities and fading chances.

If I could just think with my heart and not with my mind, my life would be everything I wanted it to be. But I wasn't too sure I could let that happen.

Of course it would happen to me. Coming back to Gotham, in hopes of the one person being able to save me, and in the end he ruined me.

I found myself staring at the light beneath the door again, though it was less pronounced now than it was before, and I felt my mind recede into its deepest depths, my emotions swirling around like foam in the ocean. I could feel my sanity slowly slipping away with it.

The door swung open too fast for me to see the feet beneath it, and closed a second after that. The Joker stood there, a Cheshire grin spread broadly from ear to ear, his arms outstretched as giggled erupted from within him.

He danced into the room, humming between his giggles. Reaching the bed, he held his hand out for me expectantly, and with a slow smile, I took it. We twirled around the room, his humming keeping the beat. His wound his arms around my waist after pulling my arms around his shoulders and our bodies were closer than they had been in months. His warmth wrapped me in a blanket all its own.

His eyes were stationed on me the entire time, and I matched his gaze. Even as the steps slowed, and our dance came to a final end, our eyes never strayed. A soft giggle emanated from his throat, his head leaning closer to mine. My eyes moved to his lips and I lifted myself onto my toes, bring our lips almost touching.

His warn breath blew across my face and my eyes closed as I was pushed against the wall.

My eyes flew open with the force of the impact to see the Joker meet me furiously at the wall. His hands rested on the wall beside my head, and his head leaned down almost to the same height as my own.

His tongue traced his lips hungrily as his dark eyes wandered to my lips. It was quiet except for our heavy breathing, but in a flash, his lips found mine in a hungry kiss.

His hands grabbed at my face as my hands intertwined into his green curls, our kiss deepening and our excitement growing.

Our tongues danced and our mouths moved aggressively, as though our lives depended on it. His hands slid down to my sides, then lower to the back of my thighs before picking me up, pressing me higher against the wall, my legs encircling his torso.

We broke for a moment, our foreheads resting against one another's before making the decision we both knew I'd make. The decision that my heart wanted me to make, even if it didn't give my head enough time to think it through.

We reignited the flame long since burned out, our lips colliding once more with a passion unlike any other. My back left the cold wall and met a soft blanket in seconds, as the clothes slowly fell from our bodies.

All it took was one second, and all the walls came crumbling down.

***

_( Earlier that night)_

There was loud crashes erupting from every corner, true chaos in the works and Batman had finally arrived. The bat mobile shining in all its glory tore down the streets of Gotham before meeting its resting place at the Gotham City Firehouse.

This was, of course, the Joker's whole point in pulling this lovely stunt. He was ready for some _fun_.

The alarms blared deafeningly, sirens blanketing the room in red and white light. The only other noise louder than the screams and sirens, was the madman himself. His laughs slicing through the noise like butter.

Fire trucks were up in flames, men were strewn about the floor, their suits tossed about the room haphazardly. He was almost disappointed with how long it had taken dear ol' Batsy to finally make his grand appearance.

With a lick of his lips and a shriek of delight, he flung himself at the bat. But of course, Batman was ready for a fight. With a quick sidestep, he missed the Joker's attack, and worked in getting the upper hand.

And although he was bombarded by more of the Joker's men, that didn't let him get too far behind. Most were out with a swing of his arm, and the others didn't put up much of a fight themselves.

Again, it was the two freaks battling it out. One standing for justice, and one standing for reality, though they both knew, deep down, that neither would come out as the true winner.

There were punches and kicks, grunts and giggles, and yet neither gained any advantage.

" What is the reason behind this Joker?" Batman asked in his sandpaper voice, and the Joker responded with a shrill laugh, his only reply to the Batman's constant questions.

" Without the protection this city _rightfully _needs-_ah_, it will crumble. Just like it always would."

With a growl, Batman took a step forward, only to have the Joker take an equal step back.

" The only way this city would fall, is if you cut off its legs, and how would that be inevitable? _You_ are the only reason this city has to fight to survive. You are the disease destroying Gotham." Batman's voice rang out, his placating speech deserving an Oscar.

His voice rising an octave, and his face contorting in innocence the Joker spoke. " _I'm _not destroying the city, the people-_ah _will. I'm just… speeding up the _process._"

He disappeared into the shadows, jumping onto the fire pole and sliding down to the main floor, feet from the burning trucks. Batman was mere feet behind.

" Where is she?" He growled loudly over the sounds of the burning metal, his anger bubbling to the surface, the Joker gave a sickening smile.

"… She's going to burn-_ah._ Just like these uh… _trucks._"His giggle left nothing to the imagination as he slowly turned to circle batman whose expression could be seen to grow more furious, even behind the mask.

" I won't let you hurt her Joker-"

" I'm afraid-_ah_.. **you **don't have a choice."

***

" Stop." My voice was firm, but the smile on my lips took away any seriousness I tried to convey and his giggle proved that he wouldn't comply with my request.

"No." He breathed into my ear, pinning m arms to my sides as he traced wet kisses along my neck. Once reaching the soft spot at the base of my neck, he bit down hard, eliciting a shriek from my lips, and though my sight was impaired by the blindfold covering my eyes, I could easily picture his teasing smile.

His hands slid from my hands as he laid back against the bed at my side, and I giggled as I lifted the blindfold from my eyes, turning onto my side and propping my body up with my elbow.

" I _definitely _missed that." He spoke, looking up to the ceiling with his Cheshire grin on his painted face, though the paint was definitely lacking in places now.

I stayed quiet, watching his face for any sign of other emotions as his gaze finally met mine, his eyebrow cocked suspiciously. " _This _is the uh part where you _agree._" He said seriously, his gaze turning hard.

I stifled the giggle I had been prepared to let out as I say all playfulness escape from his tone and expression.

" Joker, if I didn't know any better.. I'd say you were acting a bit jealous." I replied with a nervous giggle, no longer able to contain it. He watched me for a moment, before joining in with laughter.

Laughter that only ever was a prelude to something far more sinister.

He had rolled on top of me in second, a blade from nowhere pressed in his hand which were placed beside my face as he leaned down closer to my face.

" Don't. Say I'm-ah _jealous._" His tongue flicked out rapidly as I stared up into his grim face, and I nodded once, watching him give a satisfied smile and rolled back to his side, wrapping the arms not holding the blade around my shoulder.

I was at a lost for words as we laid there, but my eyelids began to grow droopy. I found myself leaning my head against his arms as he quickly moved, his gaze going to his wrist as he held it outstretched in front of him.

" Now _look _at the time." he drawled, studying his watch-less arm. Jumping from the bed, he pulled on his pants, along with the rest of his attire, and began throwing items of clothing from a drawer at me.

" Put them on." He stated, going to the bathroom and grabbing the tubes of paint for his face. Confused, I pulled on the outfit, a simple pair of jeans and a shirt, and went to meet him as he exited the bathroom.

" What's going on?" I asked confused as he took a hold of my wrist and led me out of the room, this time at a pace I could keep up with. His expression didn't let on that he had heard me, and before I could ask again, He was shouting orders at the new men that now were frantically moving about.

Again we all piled into a black van, only this time, we sat in the back. He was taking strategy with his men, and I was in confusion. My head began to ache, and my eyelids once again began to droop, so I sat back against the chair, resting my head against the smooth leather.

I didn't even see the gates of the mansion.

* * *

_The end. haha well the end of that chappie anywayyy. Please tell me what you think, and for those of you who like smut, i know cause i am occasionally one of them, im sorry i didn't include anything juicy. Im like not good AT ALL with that sort of thing so i decided not to embarass myself haha. If anyone out there would like to write me a smutty scene between these two in this chapter, feel free to let me know and ill post it up as a behind the scenes clip next chapter haha but yeaa. I hope that didn't dissapoint._

_(: Please continue revieing, becasue lately ive been needing all of your encouragement!!(:_

_And of course, i must say Thank you to Shawn Michaels for being the greatest in-ring performer out there. You will be missed:( 1985-2010._

_With that out of the way, hope you liked it!(: and Reviewww_

_Adieu.  
TheJoker'sGotMyHeart_


	10. Important

__ Author's Note __

_Oh My Gosh you guys! I am so sorry it's been so long. Like really, i can't believe its been three months! If this ever happens again, you have to send me a message and tell me to get off my butt and WRITE! Honestly, i really don't have any excuse for this. I mean, i got Mono, and you'd think i would want to write since i would be home sick for like a month. Nope. All i could do was sleep. And then school got tough, work stuff, and i got lazy. For the longest time i had a picture clear image of how i wanted the next chapters to go, but i just never sat down to write it. And then, all motivation and inspiration left me. I got into different things that i liked, and that lovely Joker was pushed to the back burner. I wanted to give this authors note sooner, letting you all know that i haven't forgotten, and wont forget, about this story, but i never knew **when** i'd actually sit down and write it. I didn't want to tell you all i'd be updating when i wasn't, or push out a less than steller chapter. But i'm currently writing this next chapter and it **will **be out by Friday. No sometime tomorrow it will be out. I promise. This chapter will probably even be one of the longest chapters i've written yet! It's summer now, and i've finally gotten back into this thanks alot to the story Yout Can't Spell Slaughter Without Laughter. If you haven't read that, definitely look into it! Anyway, i hope not all of you have forgotten about this story, but i don't blame you if you did. I myself, once such a long time as this as gone by, have forgotten about a story and haven't really cared enough to get back into it, but i hope you do. Everyone who has added this story to their favorites and reviewed has really helped me and i thank you all SO much! Please continue, because this story will not be forgotten. I have missed it so much, and its going to be great(: Well Im going to get back to writing the next chapter, and maybe you'll read it? Hopefully!(:  
As Always._

_Adieu.  
TheJoker'sGotMyHeart ( again!)_


	11. Questions

_A/N: Here's the next chapter you guys! And Again, i'm so sorry i haven't updated. Seriously you guys mean the world to me and i promise this story WILL be finished. I just have needed to get my life in order! Anyway, i think this chapter will surely make you all happy! Or willat least satisfy you until i get the next chapter out which i dont know when that will be. I leave for Florida on Thursday and get back the following Tuesday, and then Wednesday i'm moving into my new house and i have to work EVERY day that week so i wont be completely free until the 30th, and then i might go to Maine.. but fear not! I will try and update before Thursday and if not, then definitly when i get back around the 21st ishh!(: Reviews will make me update faster, i mean it this timee! Also, the a/n at the bottom is kinda important so read it pleasee(:_

_Disclaimer: Don't we all wish we could say we owned that Hottie Joker? Yea me too, so nope, i dont own him either_

_

* * *

_

You ever love somebody so much,  
you could barely breathe when you with 'em?  
You meet, and neither one of you  
even know what hit 'em  
Got that warm fuzzy feeling,  
yeah, them chills, used to get 'em  
Now you gettin' fuckin' sick of lookin' at 'em

_- Love the Way You Lie, Eminem_

Feverish bouncing woke me from sleep, a rhythmic, steady bouncing that, once I woke from my haze, I finally placed. The Joker's knee was out of control, and his hands were dug into his thighs roughly as they continued to move about. Worried, I looked up to his face, ready to see anxiety, apprehension, anger, but instead found only amusement, his lips forming words only he could hear.

I smiled slightly, watching in awe at the clown at my side, wondering what exactly was running through his head, a question I found myself asking more often than not, but a question I wouldn't ever get the answer to. I wasn't even sure _he _knew the answer, but it would always be in the back of my mind.

The van sped down the streets, winding this way and that, and I gripped onto my seat tightly to keep from falling. I hadn't yet grown re-accustomed to the jerky movement of the van, and therefore spent the rest of the ride holding on for dear life. The Joker didn't even seem to notice, so caught up in his own world.

With no windows, I had no idea of where in Gotham we were headed, although the sounds emanating from beyond the van doors began morphing. Going from rushing cars and angry honks, to yells of anger and the occasional scream.

One would only assume we had entered into the narrows.

This, of course, brought about a question I had yet to get the answer to. What _exactly _were we doing?

The van came to a sudden halt before I could even form words.

The doors flew open, and the men piled out. Joker's lips twitched slightly, before forming into a full blown smile, his eyes holding an evil gleam. He leapt out of the van excitedly, looking around at his surrounding before grabbing a hold of my arm as I got up from my seat and pulled me out of the van where I came crashing, none too gracefully, into his side. He gave me a mischievous look out of the corner of his eye as he held onto me in a painfully tight grip and stalked towards a large building.

" Get ready boys," He barked, his eyes darting around calculatively , " we're going to meet-_ah _and old _friend._" He finished with a soft laugh, giving my shoulder a tight squeeze as we walked through the rickety door.

Once inside, the door seemed to shut loudly behind us, just like you see in all those scary movies. And here, it wasn't any less ominous. Everyone was silent as we walked through the darkened hallways, everyone that is, except for Joker. His cheerful humming put me at ease somewhat as he continued to lead us, blindly, to our destination.

I couldn't contain my curiosity any longer, and as we reached a staircase, I spoke up, my voice just a whisper. " What are we doing here, Joker?" I saw him roll his eyes before they fell on me.

" You and your _questions, _Annabelle. Why can't you just _do _things without having to _over-_an-a-lyze them. Hm? His pace had slowed, and Trey lead the others ahead as we fell behind. The Joker's gaze was hard as he waited for an answer I was torn to give.

We're all susceptible to it, the dread and anxiety of not knowing what's coming. It's pointless in the end, because all the worrying and the making of plans for things that could or could not happen, it only makes things worse. So walk your dog or take a nap. Just whatever you do, stop worrying. Because the only cure for paranoia is to be here, just as you are. Of course I knew that was what he was going to tell me, it was something I already knew. Something I had seemed to have forgotten while I fought the battles against myself.

My eyes narrowed before I spoke. " I… I don't-" I was cut off before I finished.

The Joker grabbed both my arms in his hands, pushing me forcefully into the wall, effectively dizzying me for a few moments, that dull ache in my head returning. " Don't you _trust _me?"

There was something in his voice that just stopped me. This was it, the million dollar question. Make it or break it. His eyes scrutinized me like they had time and time again. Only this time they seemed to be searching for something they couldn't find. They were searching for something they themselves couldn't give.

Did I trust him? Wasn't that I question I had asked myself before? Wasn't that my motive for sending him away. Has anything _really _changed?

" No." My answer was soft, and it sounded scared. I wasn't scared. But then his eyes burned with rage, and his grip on my arms tightened, stinging, burning the flesh. And I was scared. How could I have forgotten? I hadn't. I had just learned to take it with the tides, or whatever. I couldn't hope for one side of the Joker. But I've learned it's good to be scared, it means you still have something to lose.

He pulled me against him in a flash, but threw me back with twice as much force. My lower back connected with a doorknob, and I screamed in pain, squeezing my eyes shut to keep in the tears. I opened them just in time to see him lean in, his lips at my ear. His voice taking on a menacing growl.

" _Don'__**t **__for__**get**_whose game you're playing." He punctuated it with a lick of his lips, and a lift of his eyebrows before leaning back, his eyes still cold and unforgiving as they wandered over my face. I had tried my best, in those moments, to regain my composure, bringing to words the thoughts that were racing through my frantic mind as my back ached, and my head throbbed.

"I'm still mad at you and I don't know if I trust you okay? I wanna trust you, but I don't know if I do. So I'm just gonna try, I'm gonna try and trust you. Because I believe that we can be extraordinary together… rather than ordinary apart." Maybe that was too sappy. Maybe those words would cement my fate. They weren't the words he wanted to hear, but I wasn't about to pacify him. I _was_ still mad, but that didn't mean I wasn't allowed some brief glimpses of happiness. I was momentarily blinded you could say. But he wasn't forgiven, and I wasn't sure if he ever would be. But it was a start.

He cocked his head to the side, running his tongue over his lips slowly as he stared into my eyes, his eyes softening slightly. Though after a time, he seemed to have found what he was looking for. Nodding he stepped back and continued down the hallway to another set of stairs, which he then climbed, seemingly oblivious to my absence. Or completely aware of it. Either way, I began sprinting to the stairs, taking them two steps at a time before I finally caught up with him.

I was still curious as to why we were here, and although the events that just unfolded replayed in my mind, I refused to let them govern my actions. _Don't think, just do._ So I walked at his side, only a few meters behind the rest of our little group, not acknowledging each other's presence. When we reached the group, the Joker clapped his hands together loudly, his Chelsea Grin stretched from ear to ear. Pushing through the group of men, with no regard to their existence, he stopped in front of a door. Just a normal door. Nothing letting us know of its significance. No scratches or marks or flashing signs signaling us to this specific spot. But he knew exactly what he was doing, of course he did.

His hand was on the door knob, and just before he opened it he turned to give us an over exaggerated thumbs up, giggles spewing from his mouth. I just watched, stuck behind the two men in front of me. No one else seemed to make a move into the doorway. Instead, they all spread themselves out, as though they were lookout or something. I wasn't too sure what to do, so I remained still, staring at the Joker's back as he waltzed into the room, his arms outstretched. It wasn't until I felt someone walk up behind me, and nudge me forward that I snapped out of my haze. Trey was at my side, pushing me into the room, and so I walked in. I wasn't aware that I was walking into the shark pit alone, but the Joker barely acknowledged me as his gaze was turned towards the back of the room.

The room itself had no lights, but there were windows. Old broken holes in the walls where windows once stood, the glass still visible in some places. And the sun shone through only slightly, as if realizing the darkness of the situation and hiding away.

But even with that light, it was hard to make out the other figure in the room.

There was one other person in the room with us, and he was towards the far corner, covered in darkness. There was nothing out of the ordinary with this man. He was of average build, average height, at least that was all I could tell. And he was twirling around what seemed to some type of stick.

Odd. You'd think if you knew you were meeting the Joker of all people you wouldn't be playing with toys.

The thought made me giggle.

Joker turned to me then, his eyes suspicious, and at the same time surprised, as though he didn't know I had even been there in the first place. It's safe to say that look effectively shut me up.

" Tell me. What is black and white and red all over?" The voice coming from the stranger was deep, but full of delight. And yet, it effectively sent shivers down my spine.

" Now _Edward._ You aren't poking fun-_ah _at little ol' me are ya?" The Joker was staring intently at the figure, watching with a gleam in his cold eyes, his voice not full of the amusement it usually carried when in situations like this.

There was a deep chuckle from the darkness as the figure took his final steps forward. You could say my jaw effectively dropped then. Maybe Gotham really _did _havethe effect of bringing out the inner crazy in a person.

The man was dressed in what looked like green dress pants, and a green overcoat. Nothing like the Joker's but more of a suit type look. The green was a deep green, nothing flashy or bright, but still funny. Not a color you see comeone using for an entire outift, unless they were trying to make a statement. And he was definitely trying to make a statement. He also wore a green fedora on his head as well. But over his eyes, he wore a kind of black mask. And if that wasn't weird enough, question marks, both big and small, littered his attire. The walking stick he held, which really had no need, for he could walk fine, was also in the shape of a question mark. Overall it was _fucked up,_ and I was a _pro _at screwed up guys and their dressing habits.

" Oh no Joker, But what's a riddler without riddles?" His voice conflicted with the outfit, as it was hard to believe they both shared the same body. His smooth talking, casual demeanor was a blatant contradiction to his outlandish outfit. And I found it hard to believe.

The Jokers laughs filled the room as he sauntered forward, clapping the man, on the back.

His face was serious in seconds.

" Now Mr. uh Riddler, right? You're new around here… new to this whole-_ah_ _criminal_ business operation we have going on here and uh while I'm glad to have been an… _inspiration_ to young minds such as yourself, I'm telling you, you're gettin in _way_ over your head." His voice had dropped an octave by the finale of his speech, and his head was tilted slightly, eyebrows raised as he stared down at who I presumed to be the Riddler. I had expected fear to be written plainly across his face, or at least worry. _Something _to show that what the Joker was saying made any sort of impression.

He was grinning.

" Thanks for your concern, but I think I know what I'm doing here." The instant those words left his mouth, the metal of a blade pressed against his lips.

That effectively wiped the smirk off his face.

Edward, as he was called, stiffened as Joker pressed the blade harder into his cheek, and didn't even flinch when a small line of blood arose. The Joker, then, proceeded to speak.

" No no no you don't _get_ it. This uh this city… is _mine. _So keep you paws. Off." His snarl was scary enough to make even me take a reproachful step back, and as he patted his cheek, smudging the blood on his cheek to form a half grin, he too stepped back.

Why he hadn't killed him then, I had no clue.

With the sleeve of his coat, The Riddler wiped away the blood on his face as best he could, then began straightening his tie as he spoke.

" That's not what I'm after, Joker. I'm after so much more. You'll see. You'll all see. What is always in front of you, but can never be seen?" His voice was strong, but I could detect an undertone to it, an almost frantic sort of tone. Something I had learned from deciphering the Joker. He of course, just stared at the man in almost exasperation, his expression unbelieving and impatient. As though he couldn't believe what he was hearing, like this man was making no sense. _Doesn't feel good does it?_

But the riddle was simple. The answer completely obvious, wasn't it?

" I'm _stumped_ really, absolutely _clueless._" Of course his tone was full of glee and happiness as he stifled a giggle. A complete 180 from his previous demeanor.

" The future." I whispered, but it caught the attention of both the men in the room, as they both looked to me. One with a smile, and the other with a glare. I'll leave it to you to decipher which expression belonged to who.

" And what a magnificent future it will be." The Riddler had moved closer, only steps from the Joker, but equally closer to me, I took an instinctual step towards the purple clad clown who watched it all unfold with black eyes and a grim expression. He wasn't liking this turn of events.

" Ya know Edward," He spoke after a moment of silence, his lips smacking together, " I just don't _get _you. Your purpose, your… motivations are _puzzling_. If it's not Gotham you're after then please… _enlighten_ me." Of course, his voice was light, simply curious, but I knew instead he must be bubbling with the desire to _know._

Edward absentmindedly looked out the window, getting closer to it before turning, right at the edge._ Teasing _the Joker, whose hands were clenched at his sides.

It wasn't like the Joker to let someone toy with him this way, and in any other situation he wouldn't have. Maybe he just wasn't in the mood to kill him, but whatever it was, it was a big mistake. The first mistake I had seen the Joker make, only, we didn't know it yet.

"Listen closely, I'm hard to understand. I am as elusive as is a handful of sand. Even if you perceive me, you know me not before you can tell me, what I have forgot… I'll be seeing you."

And with a grandeur twirl of his cane, The Riddler leapt out the window.

I watched confused as to what the hell just happened, and ran to the window, expecting to see a mass of green splayed out on the cement, only I found nothing. Not a hint, not a spec, not a trace of the green clad man.

I turned to the Joker catching his gaze with a _What the hell just happened?_ expression on my face. He just shrugged and continued out the door, shouting orders at the men and motioning for me to follow.

And follow I did.

* * *

_! How was that for the first chapter back? Huh? I have to admit it was challenging trying to get back into their characters but i managed!(: And i even brought another player into the game. The Riddler! Dun Dun Dunnnnn! That brings the first matter of business._

_As you may have been able to tell, my Riddler is far different than Jim Carrey's Riddler, adn the Riddler from the Comics. I tried to Nolan-Verse this Joker as best i could, and in future chapters you will see. Hes a little darker and more mysterious. And he has a lot less to loose than previous Riddler's. I based him loosely off the Riddeler in Brian Azzarello's novel Joker, but not as creppy or old lol I hope you enjoy how i take this character, and if you have any concerns or whatever, just send me a message or review or something(: _

_Another thing is the Joker's reaction to this new character. Im sure some of you dont agree with the Joker's actions especially with the Way good old Edward is being portrayed, but it is essentially to the story line that he remains alive, and maybe there is a reason he isn't so inclined to kill him hmm?_

_Lastly, i've re read this story and i have found that my writing kind of well sucks. Well not sucks sucks but it could be better. So, to save time and continue updating, would anyone be willing to Beta for me? Starting with the first chapters? I would do it myself, but that would take alot of time away from me being able to write chapters so maybe someone might want to help? I know i've asked before but i've kinda been mia and i dont want to be rude like 3 months later sure id love for you to beta for me! So please, let me know(:_

_Well its 2:30 AM. Im out Peace, love, anarchy. Kinda contradictory huh?_

_Adieu.  
TheJoker'sGotMyHeart_


End file.
